It Was Just A Normal Day
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: AU Aaron and Adam finally get together.  It is a one shot, just a bit of fun.  T or M rated for sexual content.  Enjoy.  Carly x


It was just a normal day.

Aaron had woken up in one of his usual moods, as Paddy swayed around the kitchen with Rhona in his arms (too happy for so early in the morning in Aaron's opinion), attempting to make breakfast whilst murdering whichever song happened to come on the radio. To avoid the cheeriness Aaron hastily took Benny (Clyde's predecessor) out for his morning walk, thankfully returning to an empty kitchen to make his lunch, before making his way to work where he argued with Ryan and Debbie and then bit the head off an unsuspecting customer who he happened to have short changed.

But when Adam arrived mid morning to take him for a spin in his new car having passed his test earlier that week it was like they were seeing a completely different person. For a start he had a smile on his chops that looked like it had been super glued on and then he turned on the charm to sweet talk Debbie into giving him the rest of the day off. Not that she really minded as that gave her the afternoon alone with Ryan.

"_So are we going then?"_

Adam flashed Debbie his most charming smile. Not that it mattered as Aaron was already climbing into the passenger seat.

"_Fine._ She conceded. _He makes the time up tomorrow and I want him in this mood when you get back."_

"_Yes mam. _ He stood to attention and saluted her. _I'll see what I can do."_

"_Are you coming or am I taking it for a drive myself?"_

Aaron shouted impatiently.

"_Keep your panties on. I'm coming._ Adam replied a cheeky glint in his eye. I _better go I don't want him wrecking anything._ He said the last part so only Debbie and Ryan heard_."_

Debbie and Ryan watched them wistfully as they tousled playfully for control of the CD player. Adam finally surrendered and started the engine, whilst Aaron adjusted his seat so he was lay back more comfortably a contented smile on his face. Adam beeped the horn and they waved as they drove off jostling their audience back to the present.

"_Do you think they are…you know?"_

Ryan enquired sheepishly.

"_A couple? I don't know, but would it be a bad thing if they are? Aaron's a lot calmer and happier when he is with Adam and honestly I prefer him like that."_

"_Me too._ Ryan agreed. _And are we? _ He mumbled_."_

"_Are we what?"_

"_Deb." _

He blushed furiously.

"_I thought we were having fun."_

"_We are."_

He assured her.

"_Then why complicate things."_

"_No you're right. It is just a bit of fun."_

They had been seeing each other for nearly a month now so Ryan couldn't help feeling a little put out by this less than ringing endorsement. He had been hoping for something a little more concrete what with Maisie having accepted Nikhil's proposal, something to help him overcome the strong feelings he still had for his half sister. Unfortunately Debbie couldn't give him that assurance. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she had a problem of her own. It had arrived the other day in the form of a visiting order. She knew who had sent it, but she couldn't bring herself to open it. It couldn't be three years yet.

"_Exactly. Lets get these cars done and then we can put our time to better use."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

Winking flirtatiously she pushed him backwards onto the bonnet of the car they had to service that afternoon and kissed him fleetingly on the lips. He sighed regretfully wishing he cared for her even half as much as he still did for Maisie.

"_Oi. I was listening to that."_

"_My car my tunes._ Adam slapped his hand away from the buttons. _Now this is more like it. _ As much as he wanted to continue their childish play fight Aaron happened to like 'I Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. _This was the song that was playing on my phone when Holly called the first day we met."_

"_Yeah it was."_

Aaron couldn't believe he remembered that.

"_I sent it to your phone. Do you still have it?"_

"_Course I do. It is my favourite song."_

"_Really?"_

Adam could feel his heart beating ten to the dozen and he couldn't hide the smile flickering on his lips, not that it mattered as Aaron was staring at the floor mumbling obviously embarrassed by his honesty.

"_Yeah. It reminds me of you._ Adam pulled over suddenly and the car skidded to a halt. _What are you doing?"_

"_Stopping."_

"_I can see that, but why?"_

"_Cos we need to talk."_

Adam unbuckled his seatbelt and turned so he was facing Aaron.

"_Now?"_

"_Yes now."_

Gently Adam tilted his chin so he was forced to look at him directly.

"_What about?"_

"_Who will win the Premier League this season. What do you think?" _

Adam quipped.

"_I can answer that, but I am not so sure about the other stuff."_

"_What other stuff?"_

"_The 'us' stuff."_

"_Thank God we are at least on the same page. _ Adam laughed, greatly relieved. _The thing is I don't know where to start."_

"_The beginning usually helps. _ Aaron nudged him playfully. _You said we had to talk. What was it you wanted to say?"_

Adam took a deep breath to calm himself, he was gripping the edge of his seat so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"_I split up with Scarlet._ The words seemed to spill out without much input from his brain. _It wasn't working. I just wasn't feelin' it anymore."_

"_Feeling what? I thought you loved her."_

"_I do…did. Something changed. When did you know you were gay?"_

"_A long time ago, but I suppressed my feelings. What's that got to do with you and Scarlet?"_

Aaron was genuinely confused.

"_The thing is I think no I know I am bi sexual."_

He announced as casually as one would that it was raining outside.

"_How do you work that out?"_

Aaron asked half exasperated and half amused.

"_Cos from that day when I first met you I knew I liked you, but I had no idea if you were gay, straight or if you felt the same."_

"_You can't be serious. There are plenty of beautiful women out there; maybe you just didn't find the right one."_

"_Back at you."_

"_It's not the same. I am not attracted to women in the slightest."_

"_I know I am, but I am attracted to other guys too."_

"_Like who?"_

"_Someone I grew up with. Way before we moved here. We never spent a day apart."_

"_So did you…?"_

"_We kissed and he flipped like you usually do. He punched me and broke my nose. The worst part was that less than two days later he was dating our Holly. Actually the worst part was him telling me just before we moved that he felt the same and he wished he'd been honest, but he was scared."_

"_I can understand that."_

"_I thought you might. In fact I've been through worse."_

"_Why? What happened then?"_

"_You did. It nearly killed me seeing you with Holly day in and day out, so-"_

"_You got with Scarlet? Why didn't you just say something?"_

"_Cos I didn't want another punch for my troubles. I was there when you went for Jackson."_

"_That was different. He…I…it's different with you. It always has been."_

"_Really?"_

"_You know it is. I…Iloveyou."_

"_What was that?"_

Adam goaded, desperate for him to repeat those three little words.

"_Because I love you. Happy now?"_

"_Ecstatic." _

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat Adam wrapped his arms round Aaron's neck and squeezed him so tightly he could barely breathe, as tears trickled down his face.

"_You soppy git."_

Aaron teased knowing he was on the verge of crying himself, as he gently wiped his tears away with his thumb.

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. It's sweet."_

"_Sweet? When did you get so soft?"_

"_I don't know. I think you bring it out in me."_

"_Good. We can be soppy together."_

"_We can if you are sure about this. I mean you haven't said-"_

"_I love you too Aaron. I always have. Better?"_

"_Much. Can we go home now? I think I need a pint."_

"_Me too. Go home, change and I'll meet you in the Woollie at seven ish and then we can go out for dinner."_

"_On a date?"_

"_I guess unless you want to take things a bit…slower."_

"_No a date sounds good. You better hurry or you'll only have two hours to do your hair."_

"_Ey, your worse than me in fact your worse than most of the girls I know when it comes to staring in the mirror. _Instinctively Aaron captured the side of Adam's face and closed the gap between them. Their lips clashed together furiously and their tongues entwined exploring and tasting every nook and cranny of each others mouths as they had been desperate to do for such a long time. _Well that was…"_

"_I agree. You're not so bad at that are you?"_

"_No and neither are you. _ Aaron blushed, he was not good at accepting compliments. _I was thinking we could maybe have a takeaway instead and a few cans at yours?"_

"_And why would we want to do that?"_

"_Because then you can show me what else you're good at."_

"_That sounds like a plan. We better get going." _

Aaron could feel his penis stirring against its cotton restraints.

"_Actually I may have a better idea."_

Adam couldn't fail to notice his hard on and he could feel himself getting more aroused.

"_As much as I like the sound of where that's heading I kinda wanted our first time to be in a bed or at least indoors."_

"_Why? Where is your sense of adventure? We're not moving, it is perfectly safe and when was the last time you saw or heard a car come past?"_

"_Fair point."_

"_Relax_. Adam pulled him across the gear box so he was sitting on his lap and then placed light butterfly kisses up his neck and along his jaw line, as he rubbed his hand over the top of his jeans massaging his crotch. _I want you._ He growled seductively in his ear. _And I know you want me. _Aaron could barely form a coherent thought, never mind muster a response. _Do you want me to touch you? _Adam could feel his breath tingling against his face. Teasingly he loosened his belt and lowered his wandering hands below the waistband of his jeans. _Where do you want me to touch you, Aaron?" _

Aaron slid his jeans and boxers down his hips and clasped Adam's hand and guided it on to his penis as it bounced up hitting his stomach. The experience may have been new, but the love radiating in Aaron's eyes was enough to bring him to the edge.

"_Are you sure about this?"_

Aaron managed to ask although his breathing was already labored and he knew if Adam couldn't he would have to finish the job himself.

"_Yes. God you don't know how beautiful you are."_

Adam couldn't believe he'd just said that especially to Aaron who liked everyone to think he was a hard nut, but to his surprise Aaron smiled at him warmly and then pulled him in for another kiss. The startling truth was when it came to Adam he really didn't care if he saw him at his most vulnerable; because he trusted him completely that's why he'd connected with him in the first place. He had a knack of breaking down the barriers he put up to the world and loving him as he was, warts and all.

"_I think you're beautiful too. I really do love you. _Aaron took control of the situation, slowly and teasingly unfastening Adam's jeans; he moved back over to his own seat so he was more comfortable, then he kissed and licked every bit of new flesh he uncovered, following the trail of light brown hairs to his desired target. He licked the head of his penis causing Adam to shiver; he then stroked it slowly from base to tip maintaining a steady rhythm, whilst massaging his ball sack with his other hand. Adam scooted over in his seat so he could mirror his actions. Moaning contently they climaxed simultaneously.They redressed and sat in silence, huge smiles on their faces trying to regulate their breathing._ I think we should save that date for another night."_

"_You do?"_

"_Definitely. I want you all to myself. Take me home."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Adam I wouldn't have said if I wasn't."_

"_Right. Home it is then."_

It might have been just a normal day to begin with but it was turning into something special and neither of them had a clue how it happened. But they wouldn't have changed it for anything.


End file.
